Jacksepticeye Imagines
by xxantisepticxx
Summary: A collection of imagines about the most boss YouTuber ever, Jacksepticeye!
1. Imagine 1

~ Welcome to my book of Jacksepticeye Imagines! I'll be publishing at least 1 imagine per day, if I can. You may also request some through PMing me! So let's start this off, shall we? ~

#1: Imagine if Jack overheard you singing your favorite song.

(Y/n) - Your name

(f/s) - Favorite song

As per usual, Jack was recording some videos for later on in the day. But then he heard something, coming from the bedroom. It sounded like... singing? He went to check it out, and he was correct. You were sitting on the bed, listening to (f/s), while singing to it. Jack smiled and listened to you singing until you stopped and noticed him at the door.

"J-jack! How long have you been standing there!?" You asked, blushing out of embarrassment.

"For about a while now. (Y/n), I didn't know you could sing!" He replied, clapping.

You blushed even more at his response. "I don't like to sing in front of people..."

Jack sat down on the bed, and grabbed your hand gently, smiling softly. "You should, because you honestly have an amazing voice."


	2. Imagine 2

\--

#2: Imagine if you moved to Ireland, and you moved in across from Jack.

(Y/n) - Your name

(L/n) - Last name

(C/n) - City name

(F/s) - Favorite show

You had just moved to Ireland from (C/n), since your job had relocated you there. So far, everything was going great! Your new position at your job was great, the people were nice there, and you had a great apartment. But something special happened that night...

You were just watching (F/s), laying on the couch, a little tired. Then suddenly, you heard a man's voice. He was shouting random things, not minding if anyone else heard him.

"Screw you, Billy!" "Speed is key!" "Keep going, Steve! You got this!" "Fuck it!" "Die Billy!!!"

You couldn't help but laugh! However, it was late, and you just wanted to watch your show in peace. So you got up, and walked across the hall to his apartment. As you did, you heard him doing his outro.

"Thank you guys for watching! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, like a boss! And, high-fives all around! *whapish* *whapish* But thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEO!"

(If I got that wrong, I'm sorry XD)

Then it hit you... That was Jacksepticeye! You couldn't believe it! He was one of your favorite YouTubers, and you never thought you'd be one of his neighbors. You were very nervous, and you didn't know whether to knock on the door or not. You decided against it, and just headed back to your apartment. Then suddenly, you tripped.

'Lucky me...' You thought, trying to get up.

"Are you alright, miss?"

You turned your head around to see Jack walking towards you. Your eyes widened a bit, and your heart was literally beating so fast. He stretched out his hand, of which you gladly accepted.

"U-uh... Thanks!" You stuttered, smiling at him.

"You're welcome! Hmm... I haven't seen you around here... Are you new?" He asked, smiling back.

"Yes, I am! Actually, for about a week now." You replied.

"Oh, that's great! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself earlier! I'm Sean, but you can call me Jack."

"And I'm (Y/n)! Also, I know who you are, actually!"

Jack smiled more. "You do? That's awesome! Sorry if I was being quite loud there, I really love to play Happy Wheels."

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you're excited whenever you play it. Plus, killing Billy." You two laughed a bit before calming down.

"But anyways, I have to go now, I have work in the morning." You said, kinda sad.

Jack frowned. "Fair enough. But will I see you again soon?"

You hugged him. "Definitely!"

He hugged you back, smiling. And you did the same.

Part 2? Or no?


	3. Imagine 2 (Pt 2) - 3

\--

Continuation of the previous imagine/#3: Imagine Jack asking you out.

A few months went by, and you and Jack were constantly hanging out each other. You played games, did videos together, went places, etc. Even fans on social media shipped you two together. You knew that he probably didn't feel the same, so you always pushed it aside. Until one day...

Jack had invited you over to his apartment to record another video, and of course you accepted. You knocked on his door, smiling as he opened it.

"H-hey, (Y/n)! Great to see ya!" He smiled, looking a bit nervous.

"Same here, Jackaboy! Can I come in?" You smiled back.

"Of course! Make yourself at home."

You literally jumped on his couch and sighed happily. It was so comfy!

"Alrighty, so," You started as you sat up. "anything in particular you wanna do?"

"Well, I was hoping we could do a Reading Your Comments video together!" He answered.

"Sure!"

Jack smiled as you guys started the video.

*Time Skip brought to you by All The Way! *All The Way starts playing*

"Okay, last question! (F/n) asks: "When are you going to ask out (Y/n) already? The whole internet is waiting!" U-um..." Jack blushed a little, as you blushed a lot.

"Maybe this question shouldn't be answered-"

"No, I'll respond."

You felt your heart pounding as he started to speak again.

"Well (F/n), I will ask (Y/n) out... Now." Jack turned to you as your eyes widened. "(Y/n) (L/n), I love you. I have since the day we met. I wanted to say something earlier, but I was too shy to do so. But not anymore. So, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He smiled a bit.

"Oh my God, yes! Yes, I will!" You exclaimed, hugging him. He hugged back, smiling more.

"I'm pretty sure that everyone will go crazy when this is released." You chuckled.

"Mostly likely."

You two ended the video, smiling.

"I still can't believe that I'm your girlfriend now!" You looked over at him.

"I still can't believe you said yes! To be honest, I thought you would've said no..." He replied, kinda sad.

"No, I wouldn't have. Trust me." You smiled, getting closer to him.

You two stared into each other's eyes until Jack leaned and kissed you. You blushed, and kissed him back. After a few moments, he pulled away and smiled.

"I love you, (Y/n)."

"I love you too, Jack."


	4. Imagine 4

A/N: I accept requests now! So just PM me your request, if you have one. Enjoy this imagine!

#4: Imagine being shy to tell Jack how you felt towards him.

You were hanging out with Jack as usual, watching movies and playing games. Currently, you two were playing Mario Kart, and Jack was in the lead.

"Aww yeah! Suck it (Y/n)!" He laughed as he crossed the finish line on the last lane.

You chuckled. "I knew you were going to win, though."

"Because of my bossness!!" He said, dabbing jokingly.

"Yeah..." You suddenly got quiet.

For a while, you had developed feelings for the loud Irishman, but because of your shyness, you haven't tried to tell him how you felt. You were deciding whether or not to tell him at the moment, and Jack clearly saw the conflicted look on your face.

"(Y/n), you okay?" He asked, concerned.

You cleared your throat. "Uh... Y-yeah..."

"It doesn't sound like it, though..."

You stayed for a moment, then spoke. "Well... I have a confession to make..."

Jack looked at you, listening. "Go ahead, then." He said softly.

You sighed deeply. "I have feelings for you, Seán. And... I love you... I was shy to tell you... And now I'm kind of scared of your response..." You said, looking away.

Jack stayed silent for a few moments before turning your head towards him, smiling softly. "I love you too, (Y/n)." He leaned in and kissed you gently.

You froze a bit, but you eventually melted into the kiss, smiling back.


	5. Imagine 5

Imagine #5: Imagine Jack getting overprotective.

You and Jack were out shopping, looking for new clothes and stuff. After almost an hour, you both found clothes you both wanted. Walking up to the counter, the cashier was giving you flirty looks. Jack obviously noticed, and glared at the guy.

"That'll be 122.61£." He said. You raised an eyebrow as you paid for the items.(That's supposed to be 150 in US dollars, so if I got that wrong, I'm sorry.)

"So, uh... Whatcha doing later?" He leaned over the counter looking at you.

"I, uh... what?" You said, confused.

Jack had enough. "Listen buddy, she's my girlfriend! She's taken. Stop it." He grabbed the items and left the store.

You followed him, kind of shocked. You caught up with him and stopped him. "So... overprotective, are we?"

Jack sighed and looked at you. "Sorry, I sort of lost it back there.

"It's fine." You replied, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

Jack smiled a little as you two started walking again.

A/N: this was horrible geez


End file.
